


Koniec wieku niewinności

by gizmolog



Category: NCIS
Genre: A Method In The Madness, Case Fic, Castration, Childhood Friends, F/M, Movie Reference, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pre-Canon, Tricky Killer, past child sexual abuse, pop-culture references
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gizmolog/pseuds/gizmolog
Summary: Tego jeszcze nie było, żeby morderca podrzucał zwłoki swojej ofiary do kwatery głównej NCIS. W każdym razie nie było tego wcześniej, bo właśnie się zdarzyło. Gibbs prowadzi sprawę jakby nigdy nic, a Tony zastanawia się, jaki sens ma zuchwałość zabójcy. Bo że jakiś ma, to właściwie pewne.





	Koniec wieku niewinności

**Author's Note:**

> Tekst powstał na potrzeby klubu pojedynków na forum Gospoda Pod Złamanym Piórem.
> 
> W fanfiku pojawia się pewna nieścisłość dotycząca przeszłości jednej z postaci, ale wydaje mi się, że większość czytelników nawet jej nie zauważy ;-).

Rick Stanford ziewnął, znudzony. Mimo napiętej atmosfery w kraju spowodowanej atakami terrorystycznymi sprzed półrocza oraz pamięcią o tym, że czwarty samolot nie spadł na Waszyngton tylko dzięki odwadze i determinacji jego pasażerów, w siedzibie NCIS od tygodni panował spokój. Życie toczyło się takim samym rytmem, jak przed zamachami: Naval Criminal Investigate Service nie zajmowała się tropieniem Al Quiedy, bo akcje tej organizacji dotychczas nie uderzyły w marynarkę wojenną Stanów Zjednoczonych. Poza tym, że od trzech miesięcy najsławniejszy - albo, jak kto woli, najbardziej niesławny - agent NCIS, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, miał nowego podwładnego, wszystko w budynku Navy Yard było po staremu, jakby nie stało się nic szczególnego. Rick początkowo dziwił się, że nie zwiększono nawet liczby strażników; ze swojej strony usiłował to nadrobić podwyższoną czujnością, ale kiedy kolejne pół roku jego pracy upłynęło spokojnie, żeby nie powiedzieć nudnie, on też przestał na wszystko i wszystkich patrzeć bardziej podejrzliwie niż niegdyś. Teraz, kwadrans przed końcem swojej dwunastogodzinnej zmiany, pozwolił sobie na cokolwiek nieregulaminowe ziewnięcie, a jego myśli podryfowały ku bliskiemu już wyjściu z pracy i szybko nadchodzącej kolacji z żoną.

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk klaksonu. Wyjrzawszy z wartowni, zobaczył stojący przed zamkniętym szlabanem czarny sedan. Kierowca samochodu wychylał się lekko nad opuszczoną do połowy szybą w drzwiach; Rick wiedział, że mężczyzna musi być zniecierpliwiony, nawet jeśli w panującym o tej godzinie mroku, który nie całkiem rozpraszała lampa nad strażnicą, nie mógł dokładnie przyjrzeć się jego twarzy. Kiedy wyszedł z budki, kierowca momentalnie cofnął głowę, po czym wysunął przez wciąż otwarte okno dłoń w czarnej rękawiczce trzymającą jakiś papier.

\- Mam dowody w sprawie morderstwa do dostarczenia waszemu MCAT - powiedział ochryple, zanim jeszcze Rick zdążył go o cokolwiek zapytać.

\- MCRT - poprawił odruchowo.

Nie zazdrościł temu człowiekowi konieczności rozmowy z agentem Gibbsem, dowódcą MCRT, o którym nie bez powodu mówiono _drugie B jak bydlak_. Facet praktycznie bez przerwy zachowywał się jak kompletny drań i Rick nie mógł się nadziwić, że tak sympatyczny gość, jak Tony DiNozzo, aktualny podwładny Gibbsa, zdołał z nim wytrzymać już przeszło trzy miesiące. Zastanawiał się, jak długo potrwa, zanim Tony nie będzie mógł więcej znieść swojego szefa, i czy zrobi wtedy to samo, co poprzedni człowiek Gibbsa, Stan Burley, który uciekł na pierwszy okręt, jaki mu się nawinął, żeby na jego pokładzie wykonywać zadania agenta na morzu.

Wciąż rozmyślając o obecnych i byłych pracownikach MCRT, Rick pobieżnie przejrzał podany mu dokument, po czym machnął ręką na kierowcą i podniósł szlaban. Gibbs wciąż był w budynku - Rick widział jego samochód, poza tym ten człowiek rzadko opuszczał siedzibę NCIS przed ósmą wieczorem, a zbliżała się dopiero szósta - więc mógł osobiście zająć się nowo przybyłym.

Trzy minuty później w wartowni pojawił się jego zmiennik. Rick przekazał mu, że nie ma mu nic do przekazania, a potem wyszedł, zostawiwszy na biurku papiery ostatniego wpuszczonego przez siebie na teren Navy Yard człowieka. Miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie, niż martwienie się losem mężczyzny, który był skazany na rozmowę z Leroyem Jethro Gibbsem. Czekał na niego wieczór w towarzystwie żony.

***

\- Abby!

Ledwie zjechała do piwnicy, weszła do laboratorium, zapaliła światła i włączyła odtwarzacz - była w świetnym humorze, więc metalowa muzyka natychmiast zaczęła trząść ścianami pomieszczenia - kiedy usłyszała, jak osoba, której głos doskonale znała, woła za jej plecami, próbując przekrzyczeć ryczącego na cały regulator piosenkarza. Odwróciła się na pięcie.

\- Tony! - wrzasnęła w odpowiedzi, po czym jednym skokiem rzuciła się na mężczyznę.

Oplotła mu ramionami szyję, a nogami pas, na co on objął ją jedną ręką w talii, podczas gdy drugą przygarnął ją do siebie wzdłuż jej kręgosłupa i dłonią tej ręki przytrzymał jej twarz przy swojej, kiedy namiętnie całował jej usta. Abby nie była w stanie robić nic więcej, tylko oddawać mu pocałunek. W końcu odsunęli się od siebie, bo obojgu zaczęło brakować powietrza, i pomyślała, że czasem warto jest spędzić noc osobno, jeśli za każdym razem ma ją czekać rano takie powitanie. Otworzyła zamknięte na czas pocałunku oczy, żeby znowu spojrzeć na Tony'ego, a potem spytała z uśmiechem:

\- Tęskniłeś?

\- Musisz pytać? - odpowiedział pytaniem i pocałował ją znowu.

Po kilku kolejnych minutach - i kilku kolejnych pocałunkach - Abby rozplotła nogi, żeby znaleźć się z powrotem na ziemi. Tony nie puścił jej jednak, tylko pochylił się i całował ją jeszcze przez chwilę. Kiedy wreszcie się wyprostował, Abby uświadomiła sobie, gdzie się oboje znajdują. Wprawdzie nie słyszała, żeby ktokolwiek wszedł do jej laboratorium, ale lepiej było to sprawdzić, szczególnie jeśli pracowało się z Gibbsem, który miał zwyczaj pojawiać się bezszelestnie i niezapowiedzianie. Na szczęście ich szefa nie było w pomieszczeniu, co stwierdziła rozejrzawszy się dokoła. Lekko poklepała Tony'ego po plecach, dając mu znać, że chce, żeby ją wypuścił z objęć. Tony zrobił to od razu, bez protestu i bez dyskusji, co zdarzało się czasami niektórym z jej dawniejszych chłopaków. Pomyślała, że Gibbs powinien być właściwie zadowolony, że Abby wreszcie spotyka się z kimś odpowiednim, ale znała stosunek szefa do związków między współpracownikami, więc wolała mu nic nie mówić. Znając Gibbsa, prędzej czy później sam się zorientuje, bez konieczności informowania go o tym. O ile już nie wiedział.

Abby odsunęła się o krok, żeby zdjąć płaszcz, po który Tony sięgnął, zanim jeszcze wyjęła z rękawa drugą rękę. Podała mu okrycie z uśmiechem, a on poszedł rozwiesić je do wyschnięcia; już kiedy się obudziła, padał śnieg z deszczem, więc zanim dotarła do pracy jej ubranie było mokre. Na szczęście tylko wierzchnie, bo materiał dobrej jakości ochronił resztę, a Abby nie przebywała na dworze dość długo, żeby przemoknąć do nitki w tak niemrawych opadach.

\- Mam coś dla ciebie - powiedział nadal odwrócony do niej plecami Tony.

Kiedy stanął przodem, Abby zobaczyła w jego lewej ręce wielki kubek z jej ulubionym napojem.

\- Caf-Pow! - zawołała zachwycona i złożyła dłonie na wysokości piersi jak do modlitwy dziękczynnej. - Mój ty rycerzu! - Wyciągnęła przed sobą ręce w błagalnym geście.

Tony podszedł do niej na odległość jakiegoś metra, a następnie skłonił się nisko, przy czym prawą ręką wykonał skomplikowany gest, mający zapewne uchodzić za dworski, choć w rzeczywistości niezwykle zabawny, podczas gdy lewą wysunął do przodu, żeby podać Abby jej upragniony napój.

\- Jaśnie pani - zaintonował jednocześnie.

Abby roześmiała się, a potem złapała kubek i z lubością pociągnęła przez słomkę duży łyk. Niebo w gębie, kofeina we krwi. Jednym słowem: ideał.

Wypiła prawie połowę, zanim odstawiła resztę na blat biurka, choć nadal w zasięgu swoich rąk. Nie lubiła rozstawać się z Caf-Powem, nawet jeśli wiedziała, że nikt inny go nie tknie. Tony by się nie odważył, a Gibbs wolał kawę, w dodatku mocną i gorzką. Fuj. Abby doskonale rozumiała uzależnienie swojego szefa od kofeiny - sama też na nie cierpiała - ale wybór jej źródła pozostawał dla niej nieodgadnioną zagadką. Choć musiała przyznać, że taka kawa pasowała do Gibbsa jak nic innego. Prawdę mówiąc nie wyobrażała sobie, żeby jej srebrny lis miał pić coś tak słodkiego, jak jej ukochany Caf-Pow. Nie żeby Gibbs nie był słodki, bo w rzeczywistości był najsłodszym mężczyzną, jakiego znała, na swój sposób, ale mimo wszystko.

A właśnie, Gibbs...

\- Mamy jakąś sprawę? - spytała Tony'ego. Zawsze istniała możliwość, że podwładny Gibbsa znalazł się w jej laboratorium nie tylko z powodu spędzonego osobno wieczora, mogły się kryć za tym również przyczyny natury zawodowej.

Tony jednak wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - przyznał obojętnie. - Gibbsa nie było jeszcze w pracy, kiedy ochrona zadzwoniła, że przyszłaś. - Zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu.

Abby roześmiała się dźwięcznie. Więc to tak dowiedział się, że jego dziewczyna jest już pracy! Nie dziwiło jej to: Tony oczarował nie tylko osoby, z którymi był w bezpośrednim kontakcie służbowym, czyli swojego szefa, patologa NCIS i ją, ale praktycznie wszystkie osoby pracujące w Navy Yard, w każdym razie te płci męskiej. Z kobietami początkowo flirtował jak najęty, praktycznie z każdą jedną, może z wyjątkiem kadrowej, choć Abby wcale nie była tego taka pewna, ale kiedy miesiąc temu zaczął umawiać się z nią, spuścił z tonu. Niektóre panie miały mu to za złe, czemu Abby właściwie się nie dziwiła. Z Tonym flirtowało się wspaniale - wiedziała, bo od tego zaczęli swoje stosunki, nawet jeśli szybko zaszły one o wiele dalej.

I pomyśleć, że kiedy Gibbs oznajmił jej, że ma nowego podwładnego, Abby uparła się, że będzie go nie znosić. Stan był świetnym agentem, co więcej, był członkiem ich rodziny, coraz bliższym z upływem czasu - nie mogła się pogodzić z jego odejściem, a tym bardziej z pojawieniem się jego zastępcy. Albo raczej następcy, chociaż nie według niej, przynajmniej nie w ciągu pierwszego miesiąca jego pracy. W końcu się jednak do niego przekonała. I nie tylko jako do podwładnego Gibbsa, ale jako do człowieka w ogóle. I jako do mężczyzny. Cóż, Tony był bardzo męskim mężczyzną, Abby mogła o tym zaświadczyć z pełnym przekonaniem.

\- Zobaczysz, że za kilka miesięcy, no, może za kilkanaście, to do ciebie będą dzwonić z informacją o sprawie dla Gibbsa - pocieszyła go.

Wiedziała, że Tony nie jest przyzwyczajony do traktowania go jak nowicjusza, miał już przecież za sobą sześć lat służby w policji, gdzie dorobił się stopnia detektywa i złotej tarczy. Nie mówił o swojej poprzedniej pracy - a raczej pracach, bo pracował jako policjant aż w trzech miastach - ale od czego Abby miała internet... Wprawdzie początkowo szukała informacji, które mogłyby mu zaszkodzić albo chociaż zniechęcić go do pracy w NCIS, dzięki czemu Stan mógłby kiedyś wrócić na swoje stanowisko. Potem jednak, widząc, jak dobrze Tony dogaduje się z wszystkimi w agencji, nawet z Gibbsem, z którym ogromnej większości ludzi trudno było dojść do porozumienia, i przede wszystkim jak dobrze Gibbs reaguje na Tony'ego, zmieniła podejście do swoich poszukiwań. Dzięki temu dowiedziała się mnóstwa rzeczy, bo nazwisko Tony'ego pojawiało się nie tylko w cyfrowej prasie, ale też w wypowiedziach jego byłych kolegów i znajomych. Niekoniecznie wierzyła we wszystko, co przeczytała, umiała jednak zweryfikować nabyte informacje w taki sposób, że Tony niczego się nie domyślił. A przynajmniej taką nadzieję miała Abby.

\- Zaczną do mnie dzwonić tylko jeśli Gibbs rzuci w końcu swoją komórką w ścianę - stwierdził Tony z udawaną goryczą.

Oboje momentalnie roześmiali się w głos. Jako bliscy współpracownicy Gibbsa doskonale znali jego stosunek do aparatów telefonicznych i wszelkiej innej elektroniki.

\- Albo _przypadkowo_ rozjedzie ją samochodem. - Abby palcami zaznaczyła cudzysłów.

\- Albo równie przypadkowo utopi ją w kubku kawy - podjął Tony bez wahania.

\- Albo w szklance bourbona.

\- Bourbona? Tak, bourbon pasuje do niego lepiej niż piwo - zgodził się Tony.

Prawda, Abby zapomniała, że podwładny Gibbsa nie jest z nim jeszcze dostatecznie blisko, żeby wiedzieć o nim takie rzeczy. Zwykle zachowywali się, jakby znali się od dobrych kilku lat, a nie od zaledwie trzech miesięcy. Z drugiej strony, gdyby miała być szczera wobec siebie, przyznałaby, że prawie na pewno sama też nie wie o Gibbsie wszystkiego. Jej srebrny lis był wcieloną zagadką - i była jedna z jego licznych zalet. Abby uwielbiała rozwiązywać zagadki; niby z jakiego innego powodu miałaby przyjąć posadę eksperta kryminalistyki w NCIS?

\- Bourbon to zbyt pochlebne określenie dla jego ulubionego alkoholu - uznała i wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie, jak kiedyś podkradła Gibbsowi łyk napoju ze szklanki w piwnicy jego domu. To było tak paskudne, że przynajmniej część używanych przez nią odczynników smakowała lepiej; wiedziała o tym z doświadczenia.

\- Może kiedyś będę miał możliwość się o tym przekonać - rzucił Tony z powątpiewaniem.

\- Za kilkanaście miesięcy - powtórzyła pocieszającym tonem. Była tego praktycznie pewna... o ile oczywiście Tony wytrzyma tyle czasu z Gibbsem. Albo Gibbs z Tonym. - Co robiłeś wczoraj wieczorem? - spytała, żeby porzucić temat, który Tony'ego wyraźnie przygnębiał. Jej chłopak nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak wyjątkowo dobrze traktuje go Gibbs. Cóż, przekona się, kiedy, _jeśli_ , do ich zespołu za jakiś czas dołączy kolejny członek.

\- Oglądałem _Magnum_ \- odparł ze smutkiem, ale była pewna, że tym razem jest to smutek udawany: Tony uwielbiał ten serial chyba najbardziej na świecie i ulubione odcinki mógł oglądać po kilka razy dziennie. - Mam nadzieję, że ty bawiłaś się lepiej - powiedział niby twierdząco, choć intonacja ostatniego słowa wskazywała raczej na pytanie.

No cóż, Tony nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie interesowała go osoba, z którą Abby spędziła miniony wieczór, tym bardziej, że pierwotnie miała go spędzić z nim, jak szereg poprzednich. Szczególnie kiedy ta osoba była wysoką, zgrabną blondynką o pięknych, niebieskich oczach, której on nie znał...

\- Dziękuję, było świetnie - zapewniła go pogodnie.

Tony milczał przez chwilę, ale w końcu musiała w nim zwyciężyć ciekawość, bo zapytał:

\- Kim ona jest?

\- Kto? - zapytała Abby, żeby się z nim trochę podroczyć.

\- Wiesz kto - stwierdził. Kiedy Abby pokręciła głową bez słowa, westchnął, po czym wyjaśnił: - Ta kobieta, z którą wczoraj wyszłaś.

\- Ach, ona - powiedziała takim tonem, jakby nie był to nikt ważny. Kwestia w tym, że Tony wiedział, że tak nie jest, bo przecież dla towarzystwa mało ważnej osoby nie zostawiłaby go samego na cały wieczór. Musiał o tym wiedzieć. Wiedział o tym, prawda? - Carrie Nelson, przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa - wyjaśniła na wypadek, gdyby Tony jednak nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak dużo dla niej znaczy. - Nie widziałyśmy się przeszło dwadzieścia lat, a teraz jakoś mnie znalazła - dodała.

\- Carrie? - powtórzył za nią Tony. - Jest taki film o dziewczynie, która mści się na swoich prześladowcach ze szkoły. Ma na imię...

\- Carrie - weszła mu w słowo Abby. - Wiem, Tony, ja też lubię oglądać filmy.

\- A wiesz, że nakręcili nowy film o Carrie? Tylko że nie kinowy, niestety - Tony zrobił smutną minę. - Właściwie nie szkodzi - uznał zaraz pogodnie. - Wersji z 1976 i tak nie pobije. Sissy Spacek jako Carrie była zabójcza!

\- A _moja_ Carrie nie jest zabójcza? - spytała przekornie, doskonale wiedząc, jak jej przyjaciółka musiała wyglądać w oczach jej chłopaka.

\- No cóż... - Tony sprawiał wrażenie lekko zakłopotanego.

Abby nie dziwiła mu się: jeśli nie chciał jej okłamywać, powinien się z nią zgodzić, ale z drugiej strony jak tu przyznać się dziewczynie do oglądania się za innymi kobietami, _zwłaszcza_ jej przyjaciółkami? Roześmiała się.

\- Ale ty jesteś bardziej zabójcza! - zapewnił ją Tony. - Dużo bardziej!

Czasami zachowywał się jak dziecko. Dla niej była to część jego uroku, uroku małego chłopca, Piotrusia Pana.

\- Jeszcze nikogo nie zabiłam - przekomarzała się z nim.

\- A twoja _zabójcza_ Carrie zabiła?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Życie to nie film, Tony.

\- Naprawdę? Bo ja od miesiąca mam wrażenie, że jestem bohaterem najpiękniejszej komedii romantycznej. - Uśmiechnął się do niej ciepło.

Tak, Tony potrafił flirtować jak nikt inny, kogo Abby znała. Nawet z własną dziewczyną, której przecież nie musiał już zdobywać. Z drugiej strony kobiety lubią być dwornie traktowane również po tym, jak zostaną zdobyte, a Abby nie należała do wyjątków. Nie w tym względzie.

Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem, choć zaraz po tym przegnała go stanowczo.

\- Lepiej wracaj za biurko. Już ósma, Gibbs pewnie zaraz będzie - zauważyła.

Tony zrobił minę smutnego szczeniaczka, ale musiał uznać, że Abby ma rację, bo cmoknął ją w usta, tym razem szybko, bez pogłębiania pocałunku, po czym skierował się ku drzwiom. Zanim wyszedł z laboratorium, zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby jeszcze raz spojrzeć na Abby.

\- Zjemy razem kolację? Dzisiaj? - zaproponował. - Mam _Air Force One_ , jeszcze go nie widziałem - dodał zachęcająco.

Takie wieczory leżały w ich zwyczaju: najpierw kolacja, często, choć nie zawsze, przygotowywana osobiście przez jednego z nich albo przez oboje w jego mieszkaniu, potem film, zwykle jakiś z tych, które Tony dobrze znał i mógł polecić, bo inne niełatwo było znaleźć, a koniec końców świetny seks i wspólna noc w super wygodnym łóżku, sprowadzonym przez Tony'ego do Waszyngtonu nie wiadomo skąd i kiedy. Rano znowu seks, a potem rozstanie na krótko, bo Abby wyruszała do pracy wcześniej, własnym samochodem, żeby nie przyjeżdżać do Navy Yard razem z Tonym, co mogłoby wzbudzić podejrzenia - w najgorszym przypadku również Gibbsa. Z czterech minionych weekendów dotychczas razem spędzili tylko jeden i było wspaniale. W pozostałe albo zespół Gibbsa pełnił dyżur, albo któreś z nich miało własne zajęcia. Dawali sobie nawzajem sporo swobody, ale tak czy owak Abby musiała przyznać, że lubiła spędzać czas z Tonym, szczególnie jeśli poprzedniego dnia robiła akurat coś innego, w innym towarzystwie.

\- Jasne - zgodziła się entuzjastycznie. - Przepadam za Harrisonem Fordem! - Mogła oglądać filmy z nim praktycznie w kółko i na okrągło.

Tony uśmiechnął się szeroko, pomachał jej ręką i wyszedł. Nie umawiali się na konkretną godzinę, bo wszystko zależało od tego, kiedy skończą pracę, na co z kolei wpływ miało to, czy trafi im się jakaś sprawa. Zresztą mogli się spotkać i porozmawiać praktycznie w każdej chwili, więc ustalenie szczegółów nie należało do kłopotliwych. Najważniejsze było, że oboje wiedzieli, żeby na ten wieczór nie robić innych planów, bo spędzą go wspólnie. Abby bardzo ceniła ten konkretny aspekt umawiania się ze współpracownikiem, bez względu na to, co mówił na ten temat Gibbs.

***

Tony był w świetnym humorze, szczególnie kiedy na powrót usiadł za swoim biurkiem, a Gibbsa nadal nie było. Od razu zabrał się za jedną z nierozwiązanych spraw, którymi zajmował się, kiedy jego zespół nie miał do przeprowadzenia żadnego aktualnego śledztwa. Choć myślami błądził gdzie indziej w czasie i przestrzeni, to jest w okolicach własnego mieszkania za jakieś dziesięć godzin, usiłował czytać akta dotyczące jakiejś kradzieży antyków w domu jakiegoś admirała sprzed jakichś dwóch lat. Nie było to zbyt interesujące, a już w ogóle nie było fascynujące, ale teczka leżała na wierzchu stosu okupującego biurko Tony'ego, a on nie był obecnie w nastroju na szukanie czegoś bardziej pociągającego. I tak nie potrafił skupić się na zeznaniach świadków, które obecnie udawał, że czytał, więc co za różnica...

\- DiNozzo!

Tony momentalnie uwolnił się od marzeń o nadchodzącym wieczorze - przy Abby chwilami czuł się znów jak nastolatek, ta dziewczyna była wprost niesamowita! - i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Kiedy uniósł wzrok znad akt, spodziewał się, że zobaczy Gibbsa, ale nie że ten będzie stał tak blisko. Ledwie zdołał się powstrzymać od podskoczenia na krześle.

\- Tak, szefie? - rzucił zwyczajowo, podrywając się na równe nogi.

\- Gdzie byłeś? Mamy sprawę, łap graty i do roboty! - Gibbs nie czekał na jego reakcję, tylko odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował się do windy.

Tony chwycił plecak, zarzucił go sobie na ramię, a potem praktycznie pobiegł za szybko maszerującym byłym wojskowym. Choć może nie do końca _byłym_ , bo jak Tony zdążył się już w tej nowej pracy przekonać, nie istniało coś takiego, jak _były_ żołnierz piechoty morskiej. Jeśli zostałeś członkiem Korpusu, byłeś w nim do końca życia, bez względu na to, czy nadal pełniłeś czynną służbę. Gibbs, sierżant artylerii w stanie spoczynku, dawny snajper piechoty morskiej, nadal zachowywał się jak żołnierz, choć agentem NCIS był już od przeszło dziesięciu lat, o ile Tony'emu było wiadomo. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Gibbs porzucił wojaczkę, ale cieszył się, że jego obecny szef to zrobił - praca dla Gibbsa nigdy nie była nudna. Przynajmniej dotychczas. Tony jeszcze nie ośmielał się mieć nadziei, że jako _gliniarz marynarki wojennej_ przetrwa dłużej niż na którymś z trzech posterunków policji, gdzie pracował wcześniej, ale może...

\- Mam wyprowadzić samochód, szefie? - spytał gorliwie, kiedy jechali już windą.

Nie wyczuwał jeszcze Gibbsa dość dobrze, żeby wiedzieć takie rzeczy bez pytania; instynkt policjanta pomagał mu również w tym, ale Gibbs był zbyt nietypowy, żeby dać się szybko i łatwo rozszyfrować. Tony wciąż się go uczył, wciąż poznawał jego zwyczaje i zasady, co tylko sprawiało, że ta praca nadal była pełna ekscytujących niespodzianek. Choć przypuszczał, że kiedy będzie już w stanie przewidzieć każde zachowanie Gibbsa oraz większość jego słów, nadal będzie mu się podobać w NCIS. Bo był tu Gibbs. I Abby. I nawet Ducky, właściwie jedyny lekarz, którego Tony kiedykolwiek polubił; może dlatego, że zajmował się nieboszczykami, a nie nim.

\- Idziemy pieszo - burknął Gibbs w odpowiedzi.

Tony trochę się zdziwił, ale nic nie powiedział, tylko potwierdził skinieniem, że zrozumiał i przyjął do wiadomości. Gibbs nie lubił niepotrzebnego strzępienia języka - i to zarówno w tym sensie, że sam mało mówił, jak i w tym, że nie znosił, kiedy inni gadali po próżnicy - a Tony umiał myśleć samodzielnie, więc nie musiał o wszystko pytać szefa; w końcu był to jeden z powodów, dla których Gibbs zaproponował mu pracę w agencji. Domyślił się, że miejsce zbrodni, najpewniej morderstwa, bo o ataku terrorystycznym już by wszyscy wiedzieli, znajduje się nie tyle blisko siedziby NCIS, ile na jej terenie, bo nawet gdyby mieli się wybrać tylko kilka domów dalej, zabraliby samochód, choćby dla samego prestiżu agentów federalnych. Kiedy po opuszczeniu windy ruszyli w stronę drzwi wejściowych, doszedł do wniosku, że cokolwiek się stało, nie miało to miejsca w samym budynku, i odczuł sporą ulgę. Abby była bezpieczna. Najprawdopodobniej.

Wyszedł na chodnik i zatrzymał się na chwilę, żeby przyzwyczaić wzrok do słonecznego blasku. Potem, nadal stojąc, rozejrzał się uważnie. W pobliżu, na parkingu dla osób odwiedzających Navy Yard, kilka osób stało wokół bagażnika jednego z samochodów. Gdyby to nie wystarczyło za informację, gdzie znajduje się miejsce popełnienia przestępstwa, dobrą wskazówką byłby fakt, że Gibbs znajdował się już w połowie drogi dzielącej Tony'ego od tegoż właśnie pojazdu. Na ten widok Tony ruszył biegiem za swoim szefem, którego zdołał dogonić może z dziesięć metrów od niczym niewyróżniającego się czarnego sedana. W każdym razie niczym z wyjątkiem dziwnego zbiegowiska. I otwartego bagażnika.

\- Richard Stanford? - rzucił Gibbs, znalazłszy się na miejscu.

Rick, którego Tony rozpoznał w jednym z czterech zgromadzonych przy samochodzie mężczyznach, podniósł rękę i skinął głową nowo przybyłym agentom. Tony odpowiedział w ten sam sposób, rzucił okiem do wnętrza bagażnika, a potem zabrał się za obfotografowywanie sedana. Teraz miał już pewność, że nawet jeśli nie jest to samo miejsce popełnienia przestępstwa - a rozsądek i doświadczenie podpowiadały mu, że jest to niezbyt prawdopodobne, bo krwi było w środku zdecydowanie za mało, szczególnie jeśli wziąć pod uwagę stan znajdujących się w bagażniku zwłok - to jest z przestępstwem powiązane i z bez wątpienia pełne dowodów. Abby będzie miała używanie. Mogło to wprawdzie oznaczać, że ich wieczór filmowy nie dojdzie do skutku, ale w tej chwili nie był w stanie nic na to poradzić. Gdyby jednak udało im się rozwiązać tą sprawę jeszcze dziś po południu... Energicznie zabrał się do pracy, słuchając jednocześnie rozmowy prowadzonej przez Gibbsa i Ricka.

\- Co pan wie na ten temat? - spytał siwowłosy agent.

\- Wczoraj pod wieczór, około piątej czterdzieści pięć, ten samochód wjechał na teren Navy Yard - odpowiedział Rick, a Tony automatycznie pomyślał, że dokładny czas ustalą dzięki nagraniom wideo. - Kierowca powiedział, że przywiózł dowody w sprawie morderstwa, którą prowadzi pański zespół.

Tony nie zdołał powstrzymać parsknięcia śmiechem, zaraz jednak spróbował ukryć je udawanym atakiem kaszlu, choć podejrzewał, że Rick nie dał się oszukać; co do Gibbsa nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, zresztą jego dowódca wydawał się zawsze wszystko wiedzieć. Ale tak czy owak, nawet kiedy fotografował ciało ofiary dość jednak makabrycznej zbrodni, rozbawił go tupet mordercy. Bo w jego odczuciu to właśnie morderca dostarczył zwłoki prosto do śledczych, którzy mieli badać tą zbrodnię, i w dodatku powiedział strażnikowi przy bramie prawdę: faktycznie przywiózł im dowody morderstwa w prowadzonej przez nich sprawie. Było to zuchwałe, aroganckie posunięcie, którego Tony nie przypominał sobie z ani jednego spośród setek obejrzanych filmów. Na razie nie przychodził mu też do głowy żaden pomysł na wyjaśnienie, dlaczego przestępca miałby tak postąpić, ale nie wątpił, że kiedy znajdą sprawcę i powod, dla którego zabił - ponieważ zawsze istniał jakiś powód, nawet jeśli miał sens tylko dla sprawcy - to zrozumieją też przyczynę podrzucenia zwłok na teren NCIS. Ciało w bagażniku miało na sobie wprawdzie biały galowy mundur oficera marynarki wojennej Stanów Zjednoczonych, konkretnie kapitana, jeśli Tony zdążył się czegokolwiek nauczyć przez te trzy miesiące, ale to nie stanowiło wytłumaczenia, dlaczego ktoś miałby go zawieźć akurat pod drzwi agencji prowadzącej tego rodzaju sprawy. Zwykle to oni odwiedzali ofiary zbrodni, nie na odwrót. Szczególnie w przypadku, kiedy te ofiary były martwe jeszcze zanim znalazły się w samochodzie, którym przyjechały...

\- Wtedy nie wydało mi się to podejrzane. O szóstej skończyłem pracę i pojechałem do domu - ciągnął Rick. - Ale kiedy przyszedłem dzisiaj do pracy, zauważyłem, że ten samochód nadal tu stoi. Uznałem to za dziwne, więc zadzwoniłem do pana, żeby spytać, co się stało z człowiekiem, który przywiózł dla pana dowody.

Tony poczuł, że naprawdę podziwia Ricka. Nie był pewny, co sam by zrobił, gdyby miał zadzwonić akurat do Gibbsa o szóstej rano, a był z Gibbsem w bliższych stosunkach niż Rick. Z drugiej strony to właśnie mogło stanowić pewien problem, bo dzięki temu Gibbs miał go prawie zawsze w zasięgu ręki, z czego dość często korzystał. Tak czy owak, Rick odważył się zadzwonić do Gibbsa wczesnym rankiem i spytać o coś, co po prostu wydało mu się dziwne. Tony był wprawdzie prawie pewny, że Gibbs nie odebrał natychmiast, bo wtedy nie zjawiłby się w Navy Yard dopiero dwie godziny później, ale mimo wszystko postępek Ricka wzbudzał w nim podziw, a wśród strażników znających Gibbsa choćby ze słyszenia zapewni mu pewnie szacunek graniczący z bałwochwalstwem.

Znał odpowiedź na pytanie Ricka. A raczej coś w rodzaju odpowiedzi. Poprzedniego dnia i on, i Gibbs między wpół do szóstej a siódmą wieczorem nie ruszali się od swoich biurek praktycznie na krok, bo kończyli wypełniać dokumenty dotyczące rozwiązanej tego dnia sprawy. W tym czasie nikt z nimi nie rozmawiał, a już na pewno nie obca osoba, która miałaby przywieźć dowody w prowadzonej przez nich sprawie... szczególnie, że żadnej sprawy już wtedy nie prowadzili. Albo raczej jeszcze, jak właśnie się okazało. Tony'emu przez te półtorej godziny przerwano pracę raz: tuż przed szóstą zadzwoniła Abby, żeby powiedzieć, że właśnie odwiedziła ją przyjaciółka, z którą idzie do baru, więc nie zobaczą się tego wieczora. Tony życzył jej miłej zabawy. Gibbs nawet nie uniósł głowy; pewnie nie miał pojęcia, z kim rozmawia jego podwładny. Jego szefowi nikt nie przeszkodził aż do końca, czyli do siódmej piętnaście, kiedy po wypełnieniu wszystkich dokumentów Gibbs opuścił siedzibę NCIS. Tony został w Navy Yard dłużej, bo chciał nadrobić pewne zaległości, skoro nie miał się tego wieczora spotkać z Abby. Wyszedł około dziesiątej - i aż do tego czasu żadna osoba nie przyszła ani do Gibbsa, ani do niego, żeby przekazać im jakiekolwiek dowody.

Tymczasem Gibbs, zamiast odpowiedzieć Rickowi, sam zadał mu pytanie:

\- Jak wyglądał ten człowiek?

\- Nie przyjrzałem mu się dokładnie - przyznał strażnik z zażenowaniem w głosie. - Miał ciemne włosy i ciemne ubranie, w tym ciemne rękawiczki. Był białoskóry; jego twarz wyglądała w ciemności jak jasna plama.

\- A głos? - podsunął Gibbs.

\- Powiedział tylko jedno zdanie. Pamiętam, że jego głos był ochrypły, ale teraz tak sobie myślę, że mógł tylko udawać. A nawet jeśli nie, to ten głos też nie był na tyle charakterystyczny, żebym mógł go rozpoznać. Przepraszam.

Tony wzdrygnął się, choć tylko wewnętrznie. Gibbs nie znosił przepraszania, bez względu na to, czy ktoś przepraszał jego, czy sam miał kogoś przeprosić. Właściwie to drugie nie zdarzyło się, odkąd Tony z nim pracował, w każdym razie nie w zasięgu słuchu Tony'ego. Gibbs twierdził, że przepraszanie jest oznaką słabości - była to jego zasada numer sześć, a Tony poznał ją jako drugą, zaraz po zasadzie numer pięć, która zabraniała marnowania dobra. Obecnie znał tych zasad około dziesięciu, choć wciąż pamiętał numerację tylko trzech: piątej, która pewnie już na zawsze miała być dla niego najlepszym komplementem, szóstej, której przestrzegania nadal nie zdołał się nauczyć, oraz dwunastej, którą od miesiąca świadomie łamał.

Gibbs nie skomentował przeprosin - Tony'emu by nie przepuścił... co chyba świadczyło o tym, że Tony coś dla niego znaczył, prawda?... - tylko krótko skinął głową.

\- DiNozzo, kończ z tymi zdjęciami i idź ze strażnikiem Stanfordem po dokumenty, które wczoraj zostawił mu ten człowiek. - Gibbs wciąż unikał nazywania kierowcy sedana mordercą, choć Tony był prawie pewny, że to jedna i ta sama osoba. Gibbs pewnie też tak uważał, ale widać dla niego _prawie pewny_ to było za mało.

\- A szef? - odważył się spytać Tony, pakując aparat do torby. Kiedy przysłuchiwał się rozmowie prowadzonej obok, cały czas pracował, więc zdążył wykonać swoje zadanie i był gotowy wypełnić nowe polecenie Gibbsa.

\- Zaczekam na Ducky'ego i lawetę - odparł Gibbs trochę nieobecnym tonem, jakby nad czymś się intensywnie zastanawiał.

Tony musiał przyznać, że było o czym myśleć - z taką dziwną sprawą jeszcze się dotąd nie spotkał, a tym bardziej podobną się nie zajmował, choć przecież miał już spore doświadczenie w prowadzeniu śledztw. Z zachowania Gibbsa wnioskował, że dla niego też był to swego rodzaju pierwszy raz. Chociaż kto wie...

Skinieniem pożegnał towarzystwo nadal tkwiące wokół samochodu ze zwłokami w bagażniku, po czym ruszył za Rickiem. Szli w milczeniu; Tony rozmyślał o wszystkim, czego dowiedział się z toczonej w zasięgu jego słuchu rozmowy i z powierzchownych oględzin zwłok oraz samochodu, których dokonał niejako mimowolnie przy okazji robienia zdjęć. Niestety nie wpadł na żaden genialny pomysł podczas całej - krótkiej - drogi do strażnicy, ale pocieszał się myślą, że wszystko jeszcze przed nim.

\- Cześć, Paul - przywitał się z mężczyzną, który zastępował Ricka do czasu jego powrotu na stanowisko przy bramie.

\- Cześć i czołem, Tony - odparł strażnik z szerokim uśmiechem. Potem rzucił jeszcze: - Trzymaj się, Rick - i już go nie było. Pewnie wolał nie mieszać się w sprawę prowadzoną przez osławionego agenta Gibbsa, pomyślał Tony.

\- Gdzie te dokumenty? - spytał, kiedy zakładał rękawiczki.

Rick pokazał mu stosunkowo niewielki stosik przygotowany już do przekazania kancelarii NCIS.

\- To te kartki na wierzchu, spięte razem - dodał celem wyjaśnienia.

Tony wziął papiery do ręki i przejrzał je pobieżnie. Na pierwszy - i drugi - rzut oka wszystko wydawało się w porządku, ale gdyby miał pociąg do hazardu, chętnie już teraz założyłby się, że dokumenty są fałszywe. Nie wierzył, żeby rzeczywiście zostały wystawione przez siódmy komisariat policji w Waszyngtonie, nawet jeśli formularz był zgodny z przeznaczeniem. Wystawiony przez detektywa Louisa Montanę - o którym Tony nigdy nie słyszał, co jednak dziwne nie było, skoro nigdy nie pracował ani w policji Dystryktu Kolumbii, ani z tą policją, przynajmniej na razie - przekazywał imiennie agentowi Gibbsowi z NCIS dowody w sprawie zabójstwa niejakiego kapitana marynarki wojennej Dereka Snowa, w tym ciało owego kapitana oraz jego mundur. Tony zastanawiał się, czy morderca otwarcie i celowo zakpił z Gibbsa, czy tylko ma takie nietypowe poczucie humoru. Co dziwne, miał wrażenie, że personalia ofiary są zgodne z prawdą; ale potwierdzenie tego będzie musiało poczekać, aż wróci za swoje biurko i sprawdzi bazę danych marynarki Stanów Zjednoczonych.

\- Dzięki, Rick - powiedział, kiedy zdejmował rękawiczki po wsunięciu kartek do worka na dowody rzeczowe. - Gdybyś sobie coś jeszcze przypomniał, to znasz numer telefonu Gibbsa. Mój też - dodał, po czym mrugnął do strażnika.

Rick parsknął śmiechem.

\- Jasna sprawa, Tony - zgodził się. - Ale marne szanse, bo ten człowiek chyba dobrze wiedział, co robi.

Tony, który już trzymał dłoń na klamce drzwi, odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na strażnika z namysłem.

\- Cały czas mówisz o nim _ten człowiek_. Dlaczego nie _ten mężczyzna_?

Rick zamrugał oczami, jakby pytanie Tony'ego go zaskoczyło.

\- A wiesz, że jakoś tego nie zauważyłem? - przyznał w następnej chwili. - Sam nie wiem - ciągnął. - Jak się tak zastanowić, to w sumie wszystko wskazywało na mężczyznę. Ten głos... A teraz jeszcze wygląd zwłok... Tylko że... jakoś nie potrafię myśleć o tym człowieku jak o mężczyźnie. - Roześmiał się, zapewne przyłapawszy się na tym, że znowu określił kierowcę czarnego sedana w dokładnie taki sam sposób.

\- A jak o kobiecie? - podsunął Tony.

Rick namyślał się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie pokręcił głową.

\- Też nie za bardzo - uznał.

\- Widziałeś, jak się poruszał, kiedy wysiadł z samochodu?

\- Nie. Przejrzałem dokumenty, które mi dał, a prawie zaraz po tym zjawił się Bart, który miał nocną zmianę. Zanim mu wszystko przekazałem, ten cały posłaniec z dowodami wyleciał mi z głowy. Zresztą wtedy pewnie już go w samochodzie nie było.

\- I pewnie nie zauważyłeś, żeby ktoś opuszczał teren Navy Yard piechotą? - spytał Tony, któremu nagle wpadło do głowy, że przecież morderca musiał jakoś opuścić siedzibę NCIS, a nie mógł zrobić tego w ten sam sposób, w jaki się w niej pojawił, bo samochód, którym przyjechał, zostawił na parkingu...

Rick patrzył na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, jakby właśnie dotarło do niego to samo.

\- Nie. To by mnie zdziwiło, a ten człowiek robił praktycznie wszystko, żeby nie dać się zapamiętać. Może zaczekał, aż skończę pracę i wtedy sobie poszedł? - zastanawiał się na głos bez większego przekonania.

\- Spytam wieczorem Barta - uspokoił go Tony. - Może coś widział.

Tylko że tak czy owak opuszczenie Navy Yard piechotą rzucałoby się w oczy, nawet jeśli można było je logicznie wytłumaczyć. Ale z drugiej strony jedyną inną możliwością było wyjechanie z siedziby NCIS z którymś z pracowników. Kto zabrałby nieznajomego pasażera, kiedy kończył pracę w agencji? A może morderca ukrył się w bagażniku jednego z samochodów i w ten sposób wydostał się z chronionego terenu? Czy to znaczy, że będą musieli poszukać dowodów w samochodach wszystkich osób, które poprzedniego dnia skończyły pracę tuż przed szóstą albo później? Na samą myśl Tony poczuł zawroty głowy.

\- Wiesz - głos Ricka wyrwał Tony'ego z zamyślenia, za co Tony był strażnikowi niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny - im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiam, tym bardziej jestem przekonany, że to jednak była kobieta. Dłoń, która podała mi dokumenty, raczej nie należała do mężczyzny. Była zbyt szczupła.

\- A wygląda na to, że nasz zabójca miał wszystko doskonale przemyślane, włącznie z godziną, o której pojawił się w Navy Yard - dodał Tony. - Skoro tak bardzo się starał, żeby uchodzić za mężczyznę, faktycznie mógł być kobietą - zgodził się. - Nie wiem, jak Gibbs, ale ja będę uważał, żeby niczego nie zakładać, jeśli chodzi o płeć sprawcy. Nie tym razem. To zbyt dziwna sprawa, żeby cokolwiek przyjąć z góry. - Westchnął. - Lepiej już pójdę, bo jeśli Gibbs wróci za biurko przed moim powrotem, raczej nie będzie zadowolony.

\- To faktycznie lepiej już idź - zgodził się Rick. - Twojego szefa lepiej dodatkowo nie irytować. Jakby coś jeszcze wpadło mi do głowy, zadzwonię, obiecuję.

\- Dzięki, Rick. - Uniósł na pożegnanie rękę, w której nie trzymał dokumentów będących dowodem w sprawie o zabójstwo, po czym wyszedł ze strażnicy i pośpiesznie ruszył w kierunku głównego budynku NCIS.

Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że zanim ta pogmatwana sprawa znajdzie swoje rozwiązanie to skomplikuje się ona jeszcze bardziej?...

***

Po tym, jak DiNozzo zostawił go samego z trzema strażnikami przy zwłokach, Gibbs spędził pracowite pół godziny. Nie minęło kilka minut i pojawił się Ducky z asystentem i wózkiem, żeby zabrać zwłoki. Zanim jeszcze poszli, przyjechała laweta, która miała przewieźć samochód do garażu mieszczącego się obok magazynu z dowodami rzeczowymi. Zamykając bagażnik, Gibbs rzucił okiem na denata i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy mordercy - albo komuś innemu, bo tego nie mógł w tej chwili wykluczyć - naprawdę aż tak zależało na tym, żeby tą sprawę prowadziło właśnie NCIS. Fakt, że mundur, który miały na sobie zwłoki, był podróbką, mógł świadczyć zarówno za, jak i przeciw. Gibbs zastanawiał się, czy DiNozzo wiedział, że ten kapitan najpewniej wcale nie jest nie tylko oficerem, ale wręcz nikim w marynarce wojennej Stanów Zjednoczonych. Jako żołnierz piechoty morskiej Gibbs nie tolerował takich przebieranek; miał zbyt duży szacunek dla munduru, żeby mogło mu się to podobać. Powoli zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że tym razem wyjątkowo nie miałby nic przeciwko temu, gdyby sprawę przejęło FBI - może to popsułoby plany mordercy, jakiekolwiek by one nie były.

Ledwie przyszło mu to do głowy, odezwało się jego słynne przeczucie, które ostro zaprotestowało. Gibbs się ugiął, jak zwykł był robić w takich przypadkach. Przeczucie zawodziło go tak rzadko, że mógł uznać praktycznie za pewnik, że lepiej będzie, jeśli tą sprawę poprowadzi jednak on.

Pożegnawszy Ducky'ego, który pośpieszył zająć się sekcją, Gibbs wydał kilka poleceń ludziom obsługującym lawetę, a potem poszedł po kawę. Oraz Caf-Pow, bo zamierzał odwiedzić Abby, która wolała, kiedy nie robił tego z pustymi rękoma. Wprawdzie tym razem jeszcze nie mogła nic dla niego mieć, bo nie dostarczono jej na razie żadnych dowodów ani próbek do zbadania, ale Gibbs lubił ją czasem rozpieszczać. Zadowolona Abby wprawiała go zwykle w lepszy nastrój, a tego właśnie teraz było mu trzeba. W przeciwnym przypadku DiNozzo mógłby przez przypadek dostać wstrząsu mózgu, kiedy znowu znajdzie się w zasięgu ręki swojego szefa, a to by raczej nikomu nie wyszło na dobre. DiNozzo przydawał się w śledztwach prowadzonych przez Gibbsa. To było praktycznie oczywiste - gdyby Gibbs już na samym początku nie przypuszczał, że tak właśnie będzie, nie zaproponowałby mu tej pracy.

Po krótkiej rozmowie z Abby, która faktycznie jeszcze nie miała dla niego żadnych informacji - poza tą, że odzież ofiary jest kostiumem, a nie prawdziwym mundurem galowym kapitana marynarki wojennej, ale o tym Gibbs wiedział już wcześniej - za to jak zwykle ucieszyła się z ulubionego napoju i zachwycała nietypową sprawą, w jakiej nigdy dotąd nie brała udziału, Gibbs odwiedził Ducky'ego, choć podejrzewał, że od niego też na razie niczego się nie dowie.

Tym razem jednak się pomylił.

\- Jethro! - powitał go lekarz typowym dla siebie radosnym okrzykiem.

Zwłoki leżały na stole sekcyjnym, nagie i umyte. Widać było wyraźnie, że Ducky nie zdążył dotychczas chwycić za skalpel, choć nie oznaczało to, że ciało było nienaruszone. Z jednej strony Gibbs nie spodziewał się, że będzie ono całe - w końcu mieli najpewniej do czynienia z morderstwem, co zwykle wiązało się z jakimiś obrażeniami - ale z drugiej nie oczekiwał, że zobaczy coś takiego.

\- Właśnie skończyłem wstępne oględziny - ciągnął Ducky pogodnie - i mogę ci już powiedzieć kilka rzeczy o naszej ofierze. Oraz o jego... oprawcy. - Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy szukał odpowiedniego słowa.

Gibbs zwykle nie słyszał z jego ust takich określeń, nie podczas omawiania wyników pracy Ducky'ego, ale w tym konkretnym przypadku wcale go to nie zdziwiło.

\- Przed czy po śmierci? - spytał krótko.

\- Kastracja? - upewnił się Ducky, choć prawdopowobnie tylko dla zachowania pozorów. - Przed - odparł, czym potwierdził domysły Gibbsa i tak jakby uzasadnił użyty przez siebie wcześniej wyraz. Przez chwilę przyglądał się ciału, jakby czekał na jakieś wyjaśnienia z jego strony, a potem ponownie spojrzał na Gibbsa. - Moje doświadczenie - powiedział tonem, który dał Gibbsowi do zrozumienia, że chodzi o doświadczenie nabyte przez Ducky'ego przed jego pracą w NCIS, zdobyte podczas wojen, konfliktów zbrojnych i powstań, czyli tam, gdzie ludzie robią sobie nawzajem najstraszniejsze rzeczy - podpowiada mi, że zabójca naszej ofiary miał do niej poważne pretensje związane w jakiś sposób z seksualnością. Możliwe, że ten konkretny mężczyzna był dla niej tylko celem zastępczym, ale przyznam, że w to wątpię. To - ruchem dłoni wskazał krocze denata, a raczej to, co z niego zostało - sprawia zbyt osobiste wrażenie.

Gibbs wyciągnął z wypowiedzi Ducky'ego kilka wniosków, ale skupił się na tym, który uznał za najważniejszy.

\- Dla niej? - powtórzył, żeby się upewnić, że dobrze usłyszał.

\- Jestem na dziewięćdziesiąt pięć procent pewny, że zrobiła to kobieta - potwierdził lekarz. - Mężczyźni niezwykle rzadko dopuszczają się tego rodzaju okaleczeń, nawet jeśli zostali seksualnie skrzywdzeni przez swoją ofiarę.

Gibbs natychmiast zadał następne pytanie, które w świetle wcześniejszych rewelacji przyszło mu do głowy:

\- Rany obronne?

\- Żadnych. Brak też śladów po skrępowaniu jakiegokolwiek rodzaju. A ponieważ prawie na pewno zabójczyni była fizycznie słabsza od ofiary, podejrzewam inny sposób unieruchomienia. - Kiedy Gibbs uniósł brwi, Ducky bez słów zrozumiał, jakiego pytania właśnie nie usłyszał. I odpowiedział na nie: - Wysłałem już Gerarda z próbkami płynów ustrojowych do Abby. Musieliście się minąć po drodze.

Gibbs skinął głową.

\- Posłałem jej też kostium denata - dodał lekarz.

\- Kostium?

\- Widziałeś chyba jego _mundur_? - Ducky lekko uniósł brwi, znacząco akcentując ostatnie słowo.

\- Fałszywy.

\- Właśnie. A dokładnie: to kostium. Strój striptizera, z zapięciami wzdłuż nogawek spodni i całą resztą. Wiesz, jak to jest.

Gibbs nie wiedział. Nie miał pojęcia o strojach striptizerów, ale Ducky z pewnością o tym wiedział, więc nie o tym mówił. Raczej. Z drugiej strony wątpliwe było, żeby ofiara była striptizerem - nie ten wiek, nie ta twarz, nie to ciało. Czyli albo ubrano go w ten strój po śmierci, co mogło być stosunkowo proste, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę zapięcia po bokach, albo poproszono o założenie tego konkretnego stroju zanim został zabity. Gibbs zastanowiał się, czy potwierdzenie którejś z tych wersji dałoby mu pełniejszy wgląd w sprawę, i uznał, że nie.

\- Czas zgonu po sekcji - raczej stwierdził niż spytał.

\- Jak zawsze. - Uśmiechnął się Ducky. - Ale mam tu jeszcze jedną ciekawostkę - dodał, kiedy agent odwrócił się z zamiarem opuszczenia prosektorium.

Gibbs ponownie stanął przodem do lekarza i cierpliwie czekał na to, co jeszcze usłyszy.

\- Nie znamy danych personalnych naszej ofiary, przy ciele nie było żadnego dowodu tożsamości - Ducky potwierdził kolejny z wcześniejszych wniosków Gibbsa - ale na podstawie oględzin odbytu wnioskuję, że jeszcze dwa tygodnie temu ten mężczyzna był lokatorem zakładu karnego, w którym odbywał karę wieloletniego więzienia za molestowanie seksualne nieletnich.

\- Był gwałcony - zrozumiał Gibbs.

\- Często i przez długi okres. Ostatnio przed mniej więcej czternastoma dniami. Oczywiście powód mógł być inny, mimo że mój gość nie sprawia wrażenia typowej ofiary niechcianych zbliżeń z innymi mężczyznami, ale jeśli się nie mylę...

\- ...to DiNozzo będzie mógł odnaleźć pedofilów zwolnionych z więzień w całym kraju w ciągu minionych dwóch tygodni i porównać ich kartoteki stomatologiczne ze zdjęciem rentgenowskim uzębienia ofiary.

\- W ten sposób ustalimy jego tożsamość - podsumował Ducky z uśmiechem.

\- Dobra robota, Duck.

\- Jeszcze nawet na dobre nie zacząłem nad nim pracować - zauważył lekarz skromnie. - Po sekcji może będę w stanie powiedzieć coś więcej nie tyle o ofierze, ile o zabójcy.

\- Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć - stwierdził Gibbs w ramach pożegnania, a potem opuścił prosektorium, tym razem już niezatrzymywany.

Po krótkiej przejażdżce windą znalazł się na drugim piętrze siedziby NCIS, gdzie znajdowały się biurka agentów terenowych. Przechodząc obok miejsca pracy swojego podwładnego, który nawet nie oderwał wzroku od monitora, bardzo czymś widać zajęty, Gibbs rzucił tylko:

\- Mów.

DiNozzo natychmiast wstał z pilotem w ręce, przeszedł trzy kroki i zatrzymał się przed wielkim ekranem umieszczonym na lewo od jego biurka. Gibbs musiał przyznać, że jego obecny podwładny szybko się uczył. Dużo szybciej niż jego poprzednik. Choć był też o wiele bardziej irytujący, ale z tym Gibbs radził sobie bez większego problemu: klaps w potylicę szybko Tony'ego uspokajał i były policjant już się nawet nie skarżył, kiedy dowódca karcił go w ten sposób. Naprawdę szybko się uczył.

\- Nasz kapitan Rudobrody... - zaczął DiNozzo, po czym nadusił jakiś przycisk pilota i na ciemnym dotychczas ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie ofiary wykonane kiedy jeszcze leżała w bagażniku samochodu.

Gibbs od razu wszedł mu w słowo:

\- ...nie jest nawet kapitanem.

Oczekiwał jakiejś oznaki zdumienia, może potknięcia, zawahania się, ale DiNozzo kontynuował niezrażony, zupełnie jakby nikt mu nie przerwał. Jakby nie przerwał mu _Gibbs_.

\- ...nie jest nawet kapitanem - powtórzył za dowódcą. Jeśli wcześniej chciał powiedzieć coś innego, nie dał po sobie tego poznać. - Jest jednak - uczynił stosowną przerwę, w trakcie której znów nadusił jakiś przycisk, dzięki czemu obok zdjęcia pośmiertnego ukazała się portretowa fotografia tego samego mężczyzny, choć na drugim wizerunku znacznie młodszego - byłym kapralem piechoty morskiej. Wiem, wiem. - Uniósł ręce, jakby usłyszał jakieś protesty, choć Gibbs nawet nie zamierzał się odzywać. Jeszcze. - Nie ma czegoś takiego jak były żołnierz marines. Ale jak nie żyje, to chyba jest już były? Nieważne - zreflektował się pośpiesznie. Na swoje szczęście, bo Gibbsa właśnie zaczęła świeżbić ręka. - Naszą ofiarą jest Derek Snow, lat pięćdziesiąt trzy, w tysiąc dziewięćset siedemdziesiątym roku zwolniony z Korpusu dyscyplinarnie. Nie wiem za co, nie mam dostępu do akt. Ostatnie dwadzieścia lat Snow spędził w... Nie uwierzy szef. - DiNozzo chyba po prostu _lubił_ grać mu na nerwach.

Ale tym razem się przeliczył.

\- W więzieniu - dokończył Gibbs spokojnie.

\- Skąd szef wie? - Młody agent wydawał się szczerze zdumiony.

Gibbs tylko spojrzał na niego bez słowa.

\- Oczywiście ma szef rację, Snow siedział w Rikers. Nie uwierzy szef, za co on dostał te dwadzieścia lat.

\- Za pedofilię. - Spuszczanie powietrza z Tony'ego, w ten czy inny sposób, było od trzech miesięcy nowym hobby Gibbsa.

DiNozzo przez długą chwilę gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami, aż w końcu ręka zaczęła świeżbić Gibbsa tak mocno, że dłużej się nie powstrzymywał.

Klepnięcie w potylicę jak zwykle sprowadziło młodego agenta na ziemię.

\- Za pedofilię - potwierdził, jakby było to potrzebne. - Tak. Um, po odejściu z wojska ożenił się z Emily Daniels i zaczęli razem prowadzić rodzinę zastępczą. Żona zeznała przed sądem, że nic nie wiedziała o tym, co jej mąż robił z dziewczynkami, które przyjęli pod swój dach. Uwierzono jej i została uniewinniona. Ale zmarła kilka lat później, z przyczyn naturalnych, więc to nie ona - dodał, jakby wiedział, że zabójcą jest kobieta.

\- Dziewczynki? - rzucił Gibbs krótko, nie komentując ostatniego stwierdzenia podwładnego.

\- Ich nazwiska zostały utajnione. - Spojrzenie, jakim obdarzył go dowódca, musiało być wymowne, bo zapewnił zaraz: - Postaram się je zdobyć. Choć może mi to zająć trochę czasu - uprzedził markotnie. - Myśli szef, że zabiła go któraś z nich? Któraś z jego ofiar? To były tylko dzieci...

\- Ale już nie są - uciął Gibbs. Minęło dwadzieścia lat, dziewczynki dorosły i stały się kobietami; Gibbs był prawie pewny, że zabójczynią jest jedna z nich. Ale tylko _prawie pewny_ , więc nie powiedział tego na głos. - Bierz się do roboty, DiNozzo.

\- Robi się, szefie - przytaknął DiNozzo, po czym faktycznie usiadł za biurkiem i zaczął stukać na klawiaturze.

Naprawdę szybko się uczył.

Zanim Tony tylko sobie znanymi sposobami zdobył dane personalne dawnych podopiecznych Dereka Snowa, Ducky poinformował Gibbsa telefonicznie, że zgon ofiary nastąpił od czterdziestu dwóch do trzydziestu godzin temu, czyli w nocy, kilkanaście godzin przed tym, jak zwłoki zostały podrzucone do NCIS. Pozostawało zagadką, dlaczego zabójczyni czekała tak dlugo, ale Gibbs był pewny, że zdoła to z niej wyciągnąć, kiedy już dowiedzą się, kim ona jest, i ściągną ją do Navy Yard.

\- Mam, szefie - zawołał wreszcie DiNozzo.

Gibbsa naszła akurat ochota na świeżą kawę, ale postanowił poczekać jeszcze chwilę.

\- Mów.

\- Kiedy Snow został oskarżony o molestowanie, opiekował się pięcioma dziewczynkami. Trzy starsze były jego ofiarami: Caroline Powell, lat dwanaście, Linda Dowson, lat jedenaście, oraz Mary Dowson, lat jedenaście. Bliźniaczki - dodał niepotrzebnie; doskonale było to widać na podpisanych zdjęciach, które wywoływał na ekranie kliknięciem pilota. - Dwie młodsze, obie mające pięć lat, mówiły, że Snow nic im nie zrobił, co potwierdziły badania lekarskie. To były Dorothy Weeks i Abigail... Abigail Baker - dokończył cicho.

Gibbs wpatrywał się w zdjęcie ciemnowłosej pięciolatki bez słowa. Potem zacisnął wargi, wyjął z kieszeni telefon i wystukał na klawiaturze znany na pamięć numer.

\- Abby - powiedział sztywno. - Przyjdź do pokoju przesłuchań numer jeden - polecił, po czym rozłączył się, nie czekając na reakcję dziewczyny.

\- Szefie - odezwał się Tony. - Nie możesz...

\- Nie mogę - zgodził się Gibbs prawie wbrew sobie. - Ale muszę.

Kiedy ruszył w stronę windy, jego podwładny bez słowa do niego dołączył. Gibbs pozwolił mu na to, choć wiedział, że przesłuchanie poprowadzi sam; DiNozzo będzie mógł przyglądać się wszystkiemu z pokoju obserwacyjnego, ale Gibbs nie mógł pozwolić, żeby cokolwiek go rozpraszało. Poza tym widział, że Abby w końcu przekonała się do Tony'ego, i nie chciał, żeby to się zmieniło.

DiNozzo bez słowa protestu wszedł do pomieszczenia wskazanego mu gestem przez dowódcę, a sam Gibbs chwilę później otworzył sąsiednie drzwi. Abby czekała już na niego w środku.

\- Usiądź - polecił krótko.

Pozwolił wybrać jej krzesło i nie zdziwił się, że usiadła na tym, które zwyczajowo zajmował przesłuchujący, nie przesłuchiwany. Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Był gotów na właściwie wszelkie ustępstwa, na jakie pozwalały mu przepisy. Oraz co najmniej kilka innych, te jednak postanowił zachować na później. Może jednak mimo wszystko nie będą konieczne.

\- Ta rozmowa jest nagrywana - uprzedził oficjalnym tonem.

Abby patrzyła na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami przez dłuższą chwilę, po czym zapytała:

\- Czy powinnam zażądać adwokata?

\- To zależy od ciebie.

Przyglądała mu się kolejnych kilka sekund i chyba uznała, że Gibbs bez względu na wszystko stoi po jej stronie, bo powiedziała:

\- Pytaj.

Gibbs nie czekał na dalsze zaproszenia - chciał to mieć już za sobą.

\- Gdzie byłaś przedwczoraj między czwartą po południu a czwartą w nocy wczoraj?

\- W pracy - odparła Abby momentalnie.

\- Do czwartej w nocy? - Gibbs powtórzył drugą graniczną godzinę.

\- O. Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Wyszłam z pracy krótko po siódmej wieczorem - zreflektowała się Abby.

\- A potem?

\- Potem zjadłam kolację, obejrzałam film i poszłam spać.

Gibbs miał nadzieję, że lekki rumieniec, jaki pojawił się na twarzy młodej kobiety, świadczy o tym, co Gibbs podejrzewał. To mogło uwolnić Abby od wszelkich podejrzeń w tej sprawie - na razie praktycznie nie miała alibii.

\- Sama? - spytał więc z nadzieją, której nie pozwolił ujawnić się w głosie, że dziewczyna zaprzeczy.

\- Nie.

Gibbs poczuł ogromną ulgę, jakiej nie doświadczył od niepamiętnych czasów.

\- A z kim? - drążył.

Abby zaczerwieniła się jeszcze bardziej, ale milczała.

\- Abby, to bardzo ważne - zaznaczył dobitnie. - Z kim spędziłaś przedwczorajszy wieczór i noc?

Cisza, która nastąpiła po jego pytaniu, ciążyła mu jak kamień. Miał wrażenie, że trwała całe wieki, choć jednocześnie podejrzewał, że minęło tylko kilkanaście sekund, po czym rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i do pokoju przesłuchań nieproszony wszedł DiNozzo.

Gibbs był tak zaskoczony pojawieniem się podwładnego, że zanim zwymyślał go za przeszkodzenie mu w przesłuchaniu, były policjant zdążył podejść do krzesła Abby, stanąć tuż za nim i powiedzieć:

\- Ze mną.

W każdych innych okolicznościach Gibbs nie wahałby się przypomnieć obojgu o istnieniu zasady dwunastej - przy czym Abby tylko by się nasłuchała, a DiNozzo by przy tej okazji również oberwał - ale tym razem cieszył się, że została ona złamana. Postanowił dopilnować, żeby przygoda tych dwojga nie skończyła się tak gorzko, jak wtedy, kiedy to on ignorował istnienie zasady dwunastej, musiał to jednak odłożyć na później. Teraz miał ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.

\- Chciałbym to usłyszeć od Abby - oznajmił.

Oboje musieli zrozumieć, że chodzi o kwestie prawne, bo DiNozzo nie odezwał się ponownie, za to Abby powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie:

\- Przedwczoraj, zaraz po tym, jak wyszłam z pracy, pojechałam do Tony'ego, z którym spędziłam czas do rana. - Znów się zarumieniła; gdyby Gibbs miał wcześniej jakiekolwiek wątpliwości odnośnie sposobu, w jaki Abby i Tony spędzili tamtą noc, właśnie by się ich pozbył. - Wczoraj rano do pracy przyjechałam prosto od niego - dodała.

\- Potwierdzam - rzucił DiNozzo, mimo że wciąż badający wzrokiem twarz Abby Gibbs nawet na niego nie zerknął.

Przez jakiś czas wszyscy milczeli. Gibbs przypominał sobie zdjęcia pozostałych dziewczynek i zastanawiał się, jak szybko zdołają je znaleźć. Internet na pewno im w tym pomoże, Tony się tym zajmie albo Abby, ale minęło dwadzieścia pięć lat, a byłe podopieczne Dereka Snowa trafiły do innych rodzin, zmieniły nazwiska, być może wymazały przeszłość z pamięci. Jak Abby.

Cichy szelest wyrwał go z zadumy. Kątem oka zauważył, że DiNozzo zmienił pozycję. Kiedy spojrzał wprost na młodega agenta, jego ciekawość wzbudziło to, że Tony wyraźnie wpadł na jakiś pomysł.

\- Abby - odezwał się były policjant. - Ta przyjaciółka, która odwiedziła cię wczoraj... jak ona się nazywa?

\- Carrie? - Abby była wyraźnie zaskoczona. - Um, nie wiem - przyznała.

\- A jak się nazywała, kiedy znałyście się przeszło dwadzieścia lat temu? - drążył DiNozzo.

Gibbs nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi tych dwoje, ale znał już swojego podwładnego dostatecznie dobrze, żeby mieć do niego zaufanie i nie podejrzewać go o głupie żarty w tak poważnej sytuacji. Uznał, że Tony wie, co robi, więc pozwolił mu to robić dalej.

\- Powell - odparła Abby po chwili intensywnego namysłu, który zaznaczył się na jej twarzy mocno zmarszczonym czołem. - Carrie Powell.

\- Caroline Powell? - podsunął DiNozzo.

\- Możliwe. Nie wiem. Ja ją znałam jako Carrie Powell.

Gibbs rozumiał już, do czego zmierza jego podwładny, ale pozwolił mu dalej prowadzić to przesłuchanie. Ufał, że DiNozzo wie, co robi. Sam chwilowo nie miał zresztą pomysłów na pytania, dlatego na razie musiał zdać się na młodszego agenta.

\- Czy mówiła, dlaczego odwiedziła cię akurat wczoraj?

\- Nie - stwierdziła Abby. Potem jednak musiała coś sobie przypomnieć, bo dodała: - Ale powiedziała, że dzisiaj wyjeżdża, więc chce się ze mną pożegnać.

\- Wyjeżdża? Dzisiaj? Dokąd?

\- Do Maroka. Leciała wcześnie rano; o tej godzinie jest najpewniej gdzieś nad Atlantykiem.

\- Kiedy wraca? - spytał DiNozzo takim tonem, jakby znał już odpowiedź.

Gibbs też się jej domyślał.

\- Twierdziła, że nigdy. - Abby uśmiechnęła się odrobinę melancholijnie, co zupełnie do niej nie pasowało. - Powiedziała mi, że zrobiła w Stanach wszystko, co miała do zrobienia, a teraz czeka na nią szeroki świat.

\- No to pięknie - mruknął Tony pod nosem. - Wyślę za nią międzynarodowy list gończy, szefie - powiedział już pełnym głosem, choć nie brzmiało to zbyt pewnie.

Nic dziwnego: obaj wiedzieli, że Stany Zjednoczone nie mają z Marokiem umowy o ekstradycji, więc Caroline Powell była tam praktycznie nietykalna. I najpewniej właśnie dlatego wybrała ten kraj na swój drugi dom. Wydawało się, że naprawdę wszystko przemyślała. A Gibbs musiał w głębi ducha przyznać, że życzy jej wszystkiego najlepszego na przyszłość. Byłby hipokrytą, gdyby uważał inaczej - sam przecież również własnoręcznie wymierzył sprawiedliwość człowiekowi, który zrujnował mu życie.

Skinął DiNozzo na zgodę, co jego podwładny uznał za polecenie zajęcia się wspomnianym przez siebie listem gończym. Wyszedł, a Gibbs na powrót skupił całą uwagę na Abby. Ta natychmiast skorzystała z okazji, żeby zapytać:

\- O co tu chodzi, Gibbs? Moje alibii na noc dwa dni temu, moje wczorajsze spotkanie z Carrie...

\- DiNozzo ci powie. - Gibbs bez cienia wyrzutów sumienia zrzucił wszystko na podwładnego. Może nawet uzna to za pierwszą część kary za złamanie jednej ze swoich reguł, kto wie. - Dzisiaj też oglądacie razem jakiś film?

Abby musiała uznać pytanie za co najmniej odrobinę dwuznaczne, bo zarumieniła się dość mocno.

\- _Air Force One_ \- odpowiedziała.

\- Naprawdę? - Gibbs był szczerze zaskoczony. - Przecież już to widziałaś. Zabrałaś mnie na ten film do kina.

\- Ale Tony go nie widział - odparła z uśmiechem.

Gibbs nie przepadał za filmami, więc tym bardziej dziwił się ludziom, którzy oglądali to samo po kilka razy. Choć z drugiej strony _Air Force One_ nie był aż takim złym filmem, nawet jemu dosyć się podobał. Być może sam z przyjemnością obejrzałby go ponownie... gdyby nie miał lepszych rzeczy do roboty.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić z DiNozzem?

\- Dzisiaj wieczorem? - spytała zaczepnie, uśmiechnięta łobuzersko. - Chcesz usłyszeć moje szczegółowe plany?

\- Raczej te bardziej dalekosiężne - stwierdził poważnie.

Abby patrzyła na niego dłuższą chwilę, po czym wzruszyła ramionami i odwróciła wzrok.

\- Pewnie to samo, co z poprzednimi chłopakami - przyznała.

\- On wie?

\- Chyba tak. Nie sprawia wrażenia, jakby specjalnie się przejmował, jakby oczekiwał czegoś więcej. Oboje dobrze się bawimy i to wszystko.

\- A potem rozstaniecie się jako przyjaciele? - podsunął z pewną ironią w głosie. Doskonale wiedział, jak kończyły się związki ze współpracownikami; miał w tej kwestii pewne osobiste doświadczenia, niezbyt bogate, ale wystarczająco nieprzyjemne, żeby chcieć ich oszczędzić ludziom, na których mu zależało.

\- Taką mam nadzieję. - Chwilę patrzyła na niego łagodnie, a potem nachyliła się nad blatem, który ich dzielił, żeby pocałować go w policzek. - Nie martw się o mnie - powiedziała cicho.

\- Zawsze się o ciebie martwię, Abby - zapewnił ją.

\- Przy Tonym nie musisz - oświadczyła z takim przekonaniem, jakiego jeszcze nigdy u niej nie słyszał, kiedy chodziło o sprawy sercowe.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Tak, Gibbs - oświadczyła. - Dokonałeś świetnego wyboru. Sam zobaczysz. O ile mu na to pozwolisz.

\- Na co? - zdziwił się. Nadal rozmawiali o jej związku z DiNozzo czy może niepostrzeżenie temat się zmienił?

\- Na cokolwiek. - Roześmiała się. - To były policjant, doświadczony detektyw, nie jakiś nieopierzony absolwent FLETC albo żołnierz nie mający pojęcia o pracy śledczej! Może cię zaskoczyć, jeśli dasz mu się wykazać.

\- Tak myślisz?

\- Sam zobaczysz - powtórzyła, po czym wstała. - Muszę wracać do laboratorium, jesteśmy w trakcie sprawy, o ile pamiętasz. - Później chyba jednak przypomniała sobie, że nie przyszła tu na pogawędkę, bo spytała potulnie: - Mogę już iść?

Gibbs skinął głową i Abby wyszła. Będzie musiał powiedzieć DiNozzo, żeby jak najszybciej wszystko jej wyjaśnił, bo inaczej mogą pojawić się problemy. Niech się chłopak wykaże, czemu nie.

Z krzywym uśmiechem Gibbs opuścił pokój przesłuchań, mając nadzieję, że nigdy więcej przeszłość żadnego z jego ludzi nie odbije się na pracy MCRT. Chociaż, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę, kim byli członkowie jego zespołu... Marne szanse.


End file.
